The Beach
by Bookworm-Sammy
Summary: Samantha, a girl who usually doesn't fit in the crowd, moves to Uncle Harry and Aunt Sue's house. (No Bella/Jacob drama)!...He then smiled a little and said like he was speaking to a child,"Who are you usually means first and last name". "Say please and I'll consider it", I said smirking. Jacob/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story ever. I usually like to read stories with my name so it's easier to read and I thought I'll try it for writing. Also Harry doesn't die. It's the begging of New Moon. And Jacob/Bella drama won't .**

* * *

Samantha POV

I sighed and tapped my foot on the cement. Rain was pouring down and I was completely wet from head to toe. I was supposed to be in my Uncle's house unpacking, but no, my car had to break down. My phone? It's what you're probably thinking; Well long story short, it got all wet when I did. I stopped tapping my foot and pathetically sat down. I was barely at the border of LaPush where my Uncle Harry lived.

I just got up and started to run to where they wrote it down, it was in the car, but I think I could manage. Of course, with my luck, I ended up in a beach, of one I didn't know.

Just than I saw a man-gaint person. He jogged up to me in shorts and asked, "Who are you?"

I rolled my eyes and answered, "Samantha."

He then smiled a little and said like he was speaking to a child,"Who are you usually means first and last name".

"Say please and I'll consider it", I said smirking.

His eyes made contact with mine for the first time and I felt a bit of butterflies in my stomach. His mouth was gapping like a fish needing water.

When he noticed I was staring he closed his mouth and said, "Please." His voice, his freaking voice, it was husky and deep.

I had to I just had to so I blurted out," Samantha Rosie Clearwater you".

"Jacob Ephraim Black", _Jacob _said.

"What are you doing out here? You're gonna get a cold," he asks.

I replied ," My car broke down while going to my Uncle Harry's and my phone broke making me lost".

He looked taken back and put a lop-side grin which made me smile. His smile was contagious but in a good way. His grin went wider, if that was possible, and said, "Well, I cant' let you get sick, no can I? Let's go to my house."

I was hestant at first but nodded. And with that he went off jogging which I soon followed.

* * *

Jacob was faster then me so I was still running after he made it to a red and white house. After a half a minute I finally caught up to him. He opened the door and waited for me to go in, so I did and he followed. I saw a man in a wheel chair. Jacob saw him too and said," Hey dad this is Samantha Clearwater Harry's niece Samantha this is Billy my dad". Me and Billy shook hands smiling at each other.

Jacob left to a room and came out quickly bringing out some clothes saying, " You can go take a shower it's in the room next to mine".

I nodded and took the clothes. I quessed where it was and correctly. I did a happy dance in side my head and peeled off my clothes. I took a quick a shower, using Jacob's shampoo, and then got out. I dried off and put on the clothes that Jacob gave me, which were a boy's boxer shorts and a shirt, so I practically swam in them. I went out and saw that Billy had the biggest smile ever.

* * *

**Ok hope you like it my Beta is samantha114 . Ill make the next chapter longer this was 623 words. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.. :). I hope you all like it. :D. Beta is samantha114 ( read her stories there amazing)**

* * *

Samantha POV

I smiled back at Billy not knowing what else to do. And Jacob was a different he had a toothy smile practically taking all of his face.

"So Samantha when the rain goes down want me to look at your car", Jacob asked. _ Look at my car! _Look at my car went through my mind repeatedly. Dirty thoughts went through my mind. Get your head out of the gutter, Clearwater.

"What about my Uncle," I qestioned.

Billy replied," We already called him". Huh forgot Billy was there.

I smiled gratefully and said timid," sure".

* * *

** Two hours later (sorry I didn't know what else to put :/)**

Finally after two hours of awkwardness the rain settled down. (only drizzling). Jacob and I said good-bye to Billy.

We're currently looking for my car because me, being a dumb-ass, didn't know where it was. That's when I saw it. My baby; my pride and joy. I ran quickly to it and got on it's hood, smelling my black Armada that was from Nissa

Jacob caught up to me and raised an eyebrow. I was quick to explain," its my pride pride and joy car even if it came out three years ago".

Jacob nodded and went to Sam's hood. I know I know it's childish to name a car but in my defense- gah who am I kidding I just like the name.

Jacob opened the hood, looked at it, then he smiled and closed the hood. He looked down and said, "Your tire popped." I looked down and, of course, it was; I was a dumb-ass.

He continued saying," Get your things I'll fix your car later".

I took them down, one by one. Of course, one of them had books. I took down my trusty nija purse, **(A/N samantha114 added this awesome line)**(was it supposed to be nija or ninja? Whichever makes sense) which was purple. It was pretty bad a** if you asked me. Jacob kept trying to get the suit cases and I hit him with my nija purse.

We walked when I accidentally let my mouth say, " Will Sam be ok"?

" Who's Sam, " He questioned.

"My car, " I said blushing. What?! I never blush ever.

He looked at me with..

Admiration. What?! No I must be seeing things. He went in front of me and said, " I think its cute".

Jacob stoped all of sudden and said, " This is the house".

We shared a glance and frowned. All of a sudden Jacob said, " Wanna go to the beach tomorrow with me and friends at five".

"Sure" , I said smiling wildly and he returned the smile.

"Bye, " he says.

I grin, I cant take it off my face. "Bye," I say.

* * *

_He left without giving me a kiss_ , I thought sadly as I knocked on the door. The door opened to a gangly boy I remember Seth with a smile. (What's with all the smiles)? And he yelled, "DAD".

My Uncle came to the door with a smile like everyone else did. And he put me on a awkward hug so I hugged back with one arm he then decided to let go. And he yelled, " SETH TAKE YOUR COUSINS LUGGAGES TO HER ROOM".

Seth came and took all my luggages leaving to put them there. And he came back smiling. "Go un-pack, " Seth said.

"Uh Harry can I go to the beach at five tomorrow with Jacob, " I say nervously.

Harry replies, " Yes but be home by twelve". (Ok is it just me or is there nothing happening)

"Thanks, " I say skipping to the gest room which is right next to Leah and across from Seth.

* * *

I start un-packing my books by puting them near the wall. I am currently on my luggage which is only pants. When I'm done I go out my room to see Sue and Harry having a make-out session. "AHHH MY INNOCENT EYES, " I say screaming like bloody murder.

They break apart while I run to my room and jump, landing in my bed. Thank god. And slowly went to sleep.

* * *

** Ok that's chapter two it is currently 10:42 were I live and I haven't went to sleep so goodnight. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Ciao = Hello people that love fanfiction. I get all happy when I see a review and I skipped to places. I wasn't going to update and my head hurts like a mother-f****** train ran over it. So I decied evey three chapters im gonna replie to everyone who revewied in the down below. But if reviews become more frequent then I'll put it evey chapter *hint hint*. Anyways to the story. Beta is samantha114.**

* * *

Samantha POV

* * *

I woke up I was meaner than the Grinch. It was twelve PM, but I was too tired to care. That's when my Aunt Sue said, well, yelled, "Breakfast is ready!" I was currently walking to the kitchen. That's when I smelled it; the best scent ever. It was my favorite things in the whole world. Pancakes. Seth was running to the kitchen, but I started running and pushed him to the ground which he landed with a hmph. Boo-ya.

And guess what? For getting there first Sue said, " Get as much as you like syup and butter is on the tabel". I got three pancakes and went to the butter/syup station and added butter and some syup. Was this heaven? Back home, I hardly got pancakes, but I loved them. It was a 'treat' as my dear old mother said.

I wolfed down my amazing pancakes and just closed my eyes quietly. I fluttered my open and my Uncle Harry remind me that, " remember your going to the beach with Jacob at five". Ok, is it just me, or did my own uncle want me to be with Jacob Black?

"Can I go, " cried out my little cousin Seth.

To my shock Harry replied, " No , its for big kids".

That's when I walked to my room and change into my bikini, which was red. That's when I walked to my room and changed into my bikini, which was red. I sat on my bed and grabbed a book , The Vengekeep Prohies, and became lost in it. I Looked at the clock and it said in red numbers four thirty two.

I got up and got my swimming bag putting my goggles , water , and towel in it. I put my hair in a pony-tail at the back of my head. I walked to the brown door and yelled, "I'm going to the beach,".

"Ok ," Sue and Harry replied from there bedroom. I scrunched up my face and ran out the door.

When I got there no one else was there so I took my black bad-a** goggles out and started swimming back and fourth . I stopped and sat on the grass, smiling and showing my teeth when I heard a call from behind me. I whipped my head back to see Jacob with other guys and a couple of girls. I smiled instantly and Jacob grinned at me which made me smile -bigger, soon we were having a smiling battle, but that stopped when her was sitting next to me.

When I heard a cough behind us I jumped a little scared. Jacob though rolled his and said in my ear, " looks like I have to introduce you". I got up and turned to then with Jacob by my side.

The eldest looking guy started to introduce them, " I am Sam that is Emily my fiancé that is Jared and his girlfriend Kim that is Paul and that is Embry". I nod stupidly

I hated, ok hated is a strong word, really disliked introductions; their all awkward. I just say, "Samantha." They nod. The girls, Kim and Emily, come up to Jacob and I and have to pry Jacob off me to play soccer. We all sit in a circle which I find boring because they were just staring at me.

"So do you like to swim, " I ask.

" I like it, " Kim answered.

Emily piped in, " It's ok".

* * *

The rest of the night is full of fun and laughter also food alot of food. If you thought I eat fast wait till you see them eat.

Jacob and I sat in the sidelines and talk to each other holding hands. Everyone leaves do it only me and him and he asked me, " Do you want to.. be my girlfriend".

Act cool act cool so I try to say awesomely, " Yea sure". And im pretty sure im blushing.

That's when he leans into me and his breath hits my neck and kisses me. WOO I do a little happy dance his tounge is wanting entrance to my mouth which I happily accept and we French Kiss. My. First. Kiss. Squeal.

He walks me home and gives me another kiss.

I soon go to sleep after drinking some water.

**Ok that's it for this chapter. :). I have a poll so go check it out I also have a fourm its in the bottom of my profile.**

**samantha114 : thanks for reviewing and liking the story.**

**HAPPY KID 21: when I read it I was like woo happy dance.**

**Stormglass : thanks for the thumbs up.**

**Thank you to all my followers and people who favorite it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My beta is samantha114. :D..**

* * *

**Samantha POV**

I woke up with a start thinking it was just a dream. But it wasn't I was still felt his hot lips on mine. ( They were hot in more ways than one). I traced my finger around my lips remembering how his lips felt on mine. I got up jumped out of my bed and looked for a restroom. I've been using my Uncle's and Aunt's restroom for the day I have been staying here. I silently went out my room and looked for a door that I haven't been in. I looked and looked finding nothing.

My Aunt Sue yelled from the kitchen, " Samantha Jacob's on the phone". I grinned immediately and skipped my way to the kitchen. I got the cord phone from my Aunt who left soon after.

"Hey, " Jacob's smooth voice greeted me.

My stomach did a couple twist and turns. I chewed on my lip and said, " Hello". I looked at the clock next to me that read four oh five. That means he barely got out of school.

"So what are you doing, " Jacob luscious voice says.

I replied, " Nothing".

I heard a crash and a boom-ing voice and a lot of commotion. He asked, " Wanna go to Emily's?".

"Sure, " I replied.

"Ok I'll pick you up in a while, " Jacob answers and hangs up.

Tomorrow I'll look for another shower but today, I'll use my Aunts and Uncles. I got my skinny jeans , black convers, and an all brown shirt that had lace in the bottom. I took them to restroom, locked the door, and took a quick shower.

When I got out I was refreshed and calm. I dried myself with a towel and brushed my hair, trying to take out the tangles that consumed it. When I finished I put on my clothes , except my shoes. I went to my room and got some lip gloss adding it to my outfit. I put my shoes , converse, and went to wait in the kitchen. That was when I heard the doorbell ring. I grabbed my purse and put it over my head, settling the long strap that went from my hip to my shoulder.

I then ran to the door. Sue was barely coming, so I ran to the door opening it. It was Jacob. Jacob the hottest boy-man alive. "Hey, " I say shyly.

"Hi, " The hot boy-man says.

I bit my lip and said, " Let's go". He nods.

When were about to take off. I yell to Sue, " Bye". We take off and Jacob drives to a un-known place. When we stop, there's a medium size house with a lot of racket inside. We get out and Jacob makes a noise. I follow in after him like a pathetic puppy.

All the boys also the girls , Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Kim, and Emily, were there.

Once Kim and Emily saw me they dragged me to room and told me in a commanding voice, " Sit down Samantha Clearwater". Ok was it just me, or saw it creepy that they said it together. I was suspicious to say the least and simply raised an eyebrow as to say , what the f***? Not wanting to get on there bad side, I did as told.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Me including all the other imprinted guys, Sam and Jared, tried to listen to our girls conversation ,but we couldn't because Emily added two sets of sound proof walls making it impossible for us to hear.

We all growled from frustration and the rest of the non-imprinters growled at us annoyed so there was soon a hectic war. Tables, chairs, couches, and anything in our way was flipped over or destroyed.

That's when I smelled the best smell ever; my imprint. She smelled like water (if that was a scent) and strawberries. Then I smelled the rest of the girls and the guys did too. We froze, scared to face Emily's wrath, and quickly tried to fix everything. The girls came down and my beautiful Samantha looked so red from blushing I wondered how she got it. But that was apart from how they looked. Emily was furious Kim and Samantha were shocked but Kim went over the shock and was angry like Emily.

" Kimberley go take Samantha home, " Emily said. Wow was pissed she never called Kim that. Kim nodded and her and Samantha left, leaving us to death row.

* * *

**Ok I know its a small chapter but I got a writer block for a day the other days was going home and sleeping. **


	5. Chapter 5

**My beta is samantha114. My excuses for not updating; It was my brothers birthday so I had to play with the little kids so my brother could be with his friends. (His birthday is tomorrow but had all his parties this week.) And it was easter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight if I did Bella and Edward would be dead..**

* * *

**Samantha POV**

Kim and I ran out of the house without a second thought. She jumped to a car ,but the door wasn't open, so she hit it a fell on the floor groaning. I immediately was concerned for my friend , but busted out laughing. I stumbled-because my sides were hurting from laughter-to help Kim up. I soon got Kim's hand in my hand I pulled her up smirking rather than laughing. She got up and we started hearing yelling from inside. She immediately took out keys and unlocked the car doors. We opened the car door and slid in.

We heard choas of people yelling and ... Growls? We shared a glance and Kim started the car. We soon raced out of the driveway. I gulped. This didn't feel so safe because-of course-we were on a bumpy road. If the car tipped over we could possibly die. I grimaced at the thought of dying. Kim suddenly turned making me yelp. She smirked at me, and I gave a narrow of my eyes in return.

Kim drove, like she was drunk, to my house and stopped getting me out of the car. I soon pursuerd her out of curiosity with a hint of confusion. She turned back , before opening the front door, and explained, " There is no way im going back to Em's place right now". I nod. Like that'll change anything I thought to myself.

She went in and I fastened myself to the door ,not wanting to be rude to my guest. Kim went in my room but didn't close the door. I sprinted to my room and  
closed the door. " How the hell did you know where my room was?" I asked.

Kim shrugged and simply said, "This was the only other room not being used".

I sat on the bed and patted it as to say , sit here. She did. "So back to our discussion we had in Emily's; How good is Jacob in bed? Kim asked. I blushed instantly remembering them pressing me tell them all of my and the things that we've done even if we've only been together for about a day. To me, it felt like a month.

-

**_Flash Back_**

_They grinned wildly at me smiling like the evil people they are. "So how is Jacob?" Emily asked._

_I sighed and went a little dazed thinking about his perfect features how kissable lips and how beautiful short cropped hair is. Kim started giggling like a mad man even though she is not a man. That broke me out of my thoughts and my brilliant reply was ,"What?"_

_Kim and Emily , the evil group, started elbowing each other while wiggling there eyebrows. I coughed , trying to get there attention and it worked. They snapped their heads to me and my slow brain barely saw that they were sitting on a bench. Emily asked, "So how is Jacob?" _

_I let that information sink in and whined ," I knew that"._

_"Sure," Emily said._

_"He's ok I guess," I replied to their previous question._

_They wiggled there eyebrows some more and busted out laughing. I just frowned, my eyebrows together clearly confused. Emily explained to me like I was a child," Sweetie we we're talking about him in bed". _

_" What no we haven't...-" I said a blush rushing to my cheeks._

_They spent the rest of the time teasing me and trying to get information from me._

**_Flash Back End_**

-

I saw Kim's hand going up and down from my face , which brought me back to a embarrassing reality. Kim noticed this and smirked so I gave her the middle finger. " Why are you blushing Sammy-Wammy?" Kim asked, trying to sound innocent.

She fucking called me Sammy-Wammy! I decided to be as innocent as her and said ," I don't know maybe because certain people were trying to learn about what I do in my free time Kimmy-Wimmy".

Her eyes flashed anger than a happiness replaced them. Fuck im dead! Crap Sam why do you have to be so idiotic!

She shrugged and said ," Let's go back to Em's". I nod and thank the heavens because from what I heard Kim's one tough girl.

We were soon in the car and driving to Emily's. I felt a sudden wind. I immediately tensed. I saw red curly hair pass through and came back stopping in front of us grinning.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Drama! Review please! If I don't update in about five days PM me! And guilt trip me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, people of fanfiction this is chapter six of The Beach. :) My beta is samantha114. **

* * *

Samantha POV

What the fuck?! There is a woman in front of the car. She had a creepy smile like a perverted one, and she had red eyes. WAIT! Red eyes!? What the flapjack? Ok, Samantha what is wrong with you? Like seriously your thinking about flapjacks and your talking well 'thinking' to yourself in a possible life threatening time.

The woman looked at Kim who might as well be a paper bag in a hurricane because she was shaking like a leaf of.. Scardness? ( was that even a word?) Samantha Rosie Clearwater stop worrying about your vocabulary to yourself this instant I thought to myself in a 'commanding' voice. I tried hard so freaking hard not to laugh at my antics , and I succeed.

The woman was at the car door and simply said," Open the door". Kim slowly opened the door and the woman got in the middle seat ,between me and Kim.

She grinned and closed Kim's door. She said , The red haired woman," follow my instructions a maybe you'll live".

She turned and looked at me saying," What's your name human".

" Uh umm Sam," I replied.

" Your full name human. I can't believe your race; shorting things. Their despicable! Things like.; wyd, lol, and nvm what does that mean anyways", The woman ranted.

I say," Samantha Rosie Clearwater , and bt- I mean by the way nvm means never mind".

She rolls her eyes and looks at Kim saying," What's your name".

" Kimberly Conweller. You," Kimmy-Wimmy says.

The woman gives us a nod and purses her lips. She says," You don't need to know that human but call me revenge".

Waste time Clearwater I think to myself, hoping she'll stall. " Why revenge," I say curious.

'Revenge' says," because one of your pack of mutts you hang out with is courting a certain Isabella Marie Swan who's ex-boyfriend killed my mate".

Mutts? What the he'll is she talking about? 'Revenge' started ranting again," So I'll harm you and your pack will have to kill the mutt that is courting Isabella".

"They'll catch you before you even lay a finger on us" Says Kim shaking trying to get back her composer.

The bright red eyed woman smirked and got my hand. She said, "Spoke to soon Kimberly Conweller".

She pursed her lips , got my thumb , and bended it backwards , breaking my thumb in the process. I was ready to scream out in pain but 'Revenge' covered my mouth. " Tsk Tsk Fragile Human don't want to let them hear. Now Kimberly drive to the highest point of a cliff or I'll kill poor little broken thumb Samantha".

At the thought of death my heart picked up pounding in my rib cage. The red-eyes woman smirked as if she heard my heart speed up. Kim looked conflicted , as if she was choosing to let me die or go to the cliff. She looked down and muttered," Fine"

That's when we we're off she went slowly barely going any distance. 'Revenge' rolled her eyes and said," We don't have all day hurry up". Kim took a deep breath and hit the gas pedal.

"They'll kill you," Kim reminded her.

She replies and takes her hand off of my mouth, "My companion , Laurent, is making your pets run around in the edge of LaPush".

"What the hell are you guys talking about," I say.

" Oh so you do not know hold on- the wolf that is courting Isabella is Jason? No Jacob," She replies.

I say," What no he's 'courting' me".

She crackled and sneers, "To bad to sad".

We were already at the beach. Kim looked at 'Revenge' and said," This is as far as my car would go Victoria". Is that her name? Oh god I'm so confused.

"Alright then looks like were walking," Victoria says as she kicks Kim's door open and pushing her out. She got my side of the door and pushed me out. Then she went out through my side and picked me up by my neck.

I saw smoke but then she turned me and raced to get Kim and grabbed her by the she raced to the top of the cliff she droped us making us fall with a 'thud'.

I immediately groaned from pain and Kim did to.

I closed my eyes feeling dizzy. I strained my ears and heard faint howls.

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N: This will be the only mentioning of Bella in this story. And Jacob and Samantha will NOT fight about this.**

**Ok my reviewers:**

Guest/skydancer30 : Thanks :) (I do love sour patch kids)

DCT Won't Forget You Now: Thanks for the review.

Also thank you to the people that have followed or Favorite.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, Beta is ; samantha114. Thanks to DCT Won't Forget You (she's the reason you all got the early.) Ok so Bella mite be talked about in this chapter. Ok? Sorry for saying that chapter six was going to be the last time she is mentioned.**

**Ok recommend song: Wolves by Down like Silver. It will be mentioned in this chapter.**

**Me: I own Sam Uley and Alec Volturi**

**SM: No there mine**

**Me: Noooo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

After I heard the howl mine and Kim's head snapped up. Victoria chuckled and grabbed me and Kim by our hands. (And my broken thumb.) She pulled us all away to the ledge and my heart was beating fast. I know how to swim and all that but the water looked deadly. By the panicked looked on her face Kim didn't know how to swim. Victoria then let go of us and kicked us off the cliff hearing snarls and yelping.

_When I die, let me go. When I die, let the wolves enjoy my bones. When I die, let me go._

Before I went into the icy waters with Kimmy-Wimmy I screamed out. Kim and I plummeted into the water with a splash. I saw once again the panicked looked on Kim's face. I was faced with a dilemma of some sorts , I either save Kim and possibly die, or let Kim die to save myself. I started to feel weak and I knew Kim would have to survive.

_When I die, you can push me out to sea. When I die, set me free. When I die, let the sharks come round to feed._

I forced all my energy to get Kim. I grabbed her and started to back stroke to the nearest land. Which would be safer for both of us. My grip was loosening on Kim's clothes , because my hand was getting hyperthermia. Once I couldn't grab on to her I was dragged by the waves into the water , the last thing I saw was Kim get onto land.

_When I die, set me free. Oh the world is dark, and I've looked as far as I can see. When the years have torn me apart, let me be._

I wanted to die peacefully , in my sleep, not like this. I was being pushed in the water and I was freezing. The waves were acting crazy and just only let me be in between them. I closed my eyes letting myself try to get all the energy. I was sure I was going to die and soon because I could only hold my breath for about a minute or two.

_When I die, let the flames devour me. When I die, set me free. When I die, throw my ashes to the breeze._

As I was sure I was gonna die I felt a pair of hot pair of hands grab me. I was being pulled out of the water. I felt the hot hands pump on my heart. I was tired a bit to tired for my liking. "No no no no," was the last thing I heard.

I snapped my eyes open having no clue to were I was. I was my grandmother and she was right in front of me. I gasp it finale came to pieces I began to sob. Through my sobs I said with my voice cracking," You'rr- You're suuppossee tt- to beee de- dead".

She looked away and back saying," You are too". What I'm dead no no no.

"But the council is thinking to give you a second chance since you we're imprinted on by Ephraim Black heir Jacob Ephraim Black Jacob's great-grandfather and they can't risk Jacob killing himself," My grandma says.

I say with a mono tone voice," Your the one that killed yourself".

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

_It was month since I've been with my grandma and I barley got back from school. That's when I saw her laying on the floor with a rope around her neck. I screamed and cried for days._

**_Flash Back End_**

* * *

I started to feel all tingly and Grandma came up to me and kissed my cheek saying," I love you so does Jacob".

I woke up from my death and sputtered water out of my lungs. I opened my eyes to see Jacob and he says," Oh my Taha aki don't scare me like that ever again". I smile at him weakly not to tired to smile.

He picked my up and put me like a twig over his shoulder.

* * *

** Chapter seven! Hope you like it! Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

** Ok so my beta is ; samantha114. Soooo, you know when I said last chapter was when Bella was gonna be mentioned. We'll this is gonna be the last chapter she's gonna be mentioned. Unless you want her and Samantha to fight? Tell me what you think about that. **

* * *

**_Samantha POV  
_  
**Jacob was running as if his life was on the line, but It was actually mine. I closed my eyes. My head was pounding as if someone got a blender and put my head in it. I couldn't keep my eyes open, and I was cold, even though I was pressed against Jacob's hot skin.

I started to qestion what my grandmother said. What did she mean imprinted? And what did she mean by ' they can't risk Jacob killing'? I was tired and sore and I wanted to crawl in my bed that's in my room. Not at the Clearwater's house or my grandmother , my room. I wanted to curl up in my bed and read.

I drove away my family even though I didn't mean to. It just happened, and I couldn't help it but maybe but think that it was my fault. Well I couldn't give a s*** about the past now can I? The answer was a automatic no. I wouldn't and shouldn't care.

I heard a door close and gasps. I groaned in pain and heard a voice say," Shut up" The voice was my Jacob. I felt myself being taken away from Jacob and I whimpered like a little baby which was unlike me. I felt Jacobs heat next to me, but it felt different then the others. The last thing I felt was a kiss on my cheek before I blacked out.

*One Day Later*

I woke up with a yawn and a kiss from someone. I opened my eyes to see Jacob staring at me like a little lost puppy. I shook my head trying to clear my head and gain some knowledge. "WHAT THE HELL," I yell.

Jacob cowers away from me as if I was a murder, which I might become if I couldn't get silence. Sam says with authority," Samantha be quiet. we- Jacob will explain".

Jacob straightened out and said sheepishly," Uh I'm kinda a werewolf- shapeshifter along with um uh Embry, Sam, Paul, and Jared".

"Why," I demanded.

Paul says," To kill bloodsuckers".

"What is that cut to the chase," I snap at them.

"Cold ones what you would call a vampire," Jared says.

"Ok Who the hell is Isabella," I say angrily.

"A leech-lover trying to get Jake," Emily says with discuss. Hmm never knew Emily didn't like someone interesting.

"I don't like her anymore," Jacob trys to calm me as if he felt my jealously.

I say,"And were do I come in this".

You're a imprint- Jacobs to be exact," Paul says smirking.

I snarl,"What's that".

"It means were soul mates I can be anything for you : a friend , a brother, or a lover," Jacob,says.

I sighed and closed my eyes and whispered,"Ok".

"Ok about what," My 'mate' said frantically.

I replied with,"You being a wolf".

"What about the imprinting," Jacob says.

"The love is forced," I reply.

"No it isn't its just to help us find our future wife without having girlfriends and telling them the the secret then possibly breaking up with them," Jacob says pleading.

I looked at Jacob square in the eye and told him softly,"Jacob im afraid to tell you this but you might be going mentally unstable , and might need to go to a asylum".

Eveyone chukled at this, and I flipped them off. "Samantha im not lying look come with me," Jacob says grabbing my arm.

He drags me outside to Emily's back yard and starts to strip. Right. In. Front. Of. Me. Oh god I tightly close my eyes and hear a bark. I snap my eyes open to see a wolf it was huge taller than I could possibly be. "Jacob," I ask.

He nods his big wolf head and whimperes as I start to get up. I wince and sit back down and ask him," Can you change back".

He nods his wolfie head and walks back in the forest. He comes back exactly in one minute and two seconds , I counted. "Is this real," I ask him.

"Yes Yes it is," He says. He sits next to me and I cuddle next to him and close my eyes , not sleepy but I wanted to relax.

* * *

**_Important An:_ Ok, people of Fanfiction wouldn't you love a fight between Bella and Samantha? I promise it wouldn't come between Jacob and Samantha. But just image it Samantha fighting Bella because she flirts with him. I would just like to imput that in your mind. So add that to your reveiw...**

**Please...**


	9. Chapter 9

Oh my god. I put chapter 8 on this one oppps. Greetings... Beta is samantha114. So there will be a fight between 'Isabella' and Samantha. Sorry for people who like Bella. There will be hating conversations about Bella. But it will not efect Jacob's and Samantha's relationship. So it mid Eclipse and it's finale its mid Eclips ok. No war has happend. And Seth hasn't phased and Leah won't happen.

* * *

Samantha POV

Jacob and the pack left to group patrol. (They say it's a tradition when every pack mate imprints.) But, oh well to bad so sad for me. "It's ok," Emily says breaking the silence.

I say trying to play it dumb,"What do you mean".

"I know how you feel has Jacob told you mine and Sam's story?" Emily asked me. I shake my head to indicate a no. Emily sighs and sits across from me.

"You see, Sam was dating my cousin, Leah Clearwater," She let out a chuckle and shook her head," He was in love with her , about to be married, and I was going to help her with it. And bam! Just like that, he looked at me in the eyes and imprinted on me. When he first told me, I said the same thing you said except of course I said ' Sam I'm afraid to tell you that your going crazy'. And after that he phased and I ran away. Later on I heard from Leah that he broke it off with her. And I soon fell in love with him. By the way Kim only paused because she had to make time," Emily says.

I say,"So your saying that the imprint takes the will of people".

Emily laughs and shakes her head. "That's not the purpose of this story the moral is that ; It's love and nothing can change it," Emily says.

"Can you tell me about Bella?" I ask Emily with pleading eyes.

She sighs and says," It's a long story".

"I have time and it seems like today is story day," I say.

"Ok so this is all the rumors, and I don't have anything to do but to listen to gossip. Ok, so Bella's mom got married and wanted to travel with her new husband. Bella wanted her to be happy, so she moved in with her dad, Charlie. She went to Forks High, and Edward Cullen was attracted to her, so things here and there happened , unimportant facts. Then it was three days after her birthay and Cullen left her. Then she left to save his life. Then Bella comes back and is all like Edward I love you. 'Jacob don't leave me I love you to, Edward I was kidding with him I love you more. Jacob Black I'm in love with you. Edward I want to become a vampire so I can be with you forever. Jacob im IN love with you but I love Edward,'" Emily says.

I say ,"That's very whorish".

Emily snorts and nods. "I know right, she comes in here and eats all the food I make for the boys," Emily says with hatred

I grin at Emily feeling we were gonna be best friends. I hear a howl then another then six more. "WHAT WAS THAT," I screech out.

Emily gets up and runs to the fridge. "How many howls were there," Emily says clamy.

"Eight," I replie.

She looks through a list and gasps. "There's a new wolf," Emily murmur's

She closes her eyes while I stand up and sit on the floor with her. Closing my eyes Emily and I wisper,"Poor kid".

I get up and tell Em ,"The food's not gonna cook by itself wanna help me"? She nods.

"Do you have a phone or something like that," I countie to ask her trying to get a response other than a nod.

"Yes hold on," Em says and she runs upstairs and comes down with a Gallaxy two Samsung. I grin at her and she gives me the phone. I go to YouTube and put on Wolves by down like silver.

She looks at me with uncertain eyes when I tell her what song it is.

When I die, let the wolves enjoy my bones.  
When I die, let me go.  
When I die, let the wolves enjoy my bones.  
When I die, let me go.  
When I die, you can push me out to sea.  
When I die, set me free.  
When I die, let the sharks come round to feed.  
When I die, set me free.  
Oh the world is dark, and I've looked as far I can see.  
When the years have torn me apart. Let me be.

When I die, let the flames devour me.  
When I die, set me free.  
When I die, throw my ashes to the breeze.  
When I die, scatter me.  
Whole world is dark, and I've looked as far as I can see.  
When the years have torn me apart.  
Let me be. Let me be. Let me be. Let me be.  
Daylight is waiting for you. Daylight is waiting for you.

When it's done she looks at me with an eyebrow raised as if to ask 'What The Fuck.' I shrug my sholders and put Call me Maybe by Carly Ray.

We sing songs freely and dance together as we cook.

The boys come in without the new member and Jacob comes to me crashing his lips to mine.

* * *

Is it good? Review! (Or I might not update. )


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I forgot to put the thanks on chapter nine.**

**DCT Won't Forget You Now : Thanks!**

**reader5sam : I know right it would be epic.**

**NobleSilverShadow : I fixed it.**

**dreamlightning : I do to wonder**

* * *

Samantha POV

His lips were soft and nice, like I was in a dream. I wrapped my right leg around him and he growled low, when we heard laughter. Then someone coughed uncomfortably, and I felt bad for my display of PDA. I unhitched my leg and blushed furiously.

Just then, I noticed that Paul was missing. "Where's Paul?" I asked the wolves.

"He's helping out the newbie, Quil,"answered Sam in his deep voice.

**A/N: This is the moment you all been (probably) waiting for.**

In the distance, there was a very faintsound of a truck - and an old one at that. Everybody froze as if they had seen a ghost. I raised a questioning eyebrow, afraid ofwhat would come. Jacob grabbed me, pulling me to the couch and made me sit on his lap.

I whispered to him,"What's happening?"

"Bella," he responded.

I nodded and bit my lip, scared. I hear the dinosaur truck coming closer and closer,my heart beating faster. I heard her turn off the rusty truck and slam the door. As her flats hit the floor, Emily started pacing back and forth.

I gulped nervously and Jacob whispered, "I love you," in my ear.

"'Sup, wolves," was Bella's greeting as she approached us. I was going to fucking slap her so hard that her great-great-grand-children would have felt it.

Her eyes fell on me with obvious distaste."Who's this?"

"She's like me," said Emily.

Bella looked startled and took a step back, frowning. "Uh, are you sure that Emily she's ugly?"

Jacob, who I thought was smart, started kissing up and down my neck. I shuddered, not ready for that, but I soon relaxed andleaned in to kiss him - which he gladly did.

I heard the bitch gasp and wailed out,"_No! My _Jacob!"

Jacob stopped kissing me and I pouted, but listened to what he had to say. "I was never yours, Bella."

"But I'm in love with you, Jakey-poo!"

I was taken back. "Key word is 'in'!" I yelled at her. "And really, 'Jakey-poo'? I can do so much better than that."

She looked at me, uncertain, and shoutedback,"Whatever."

That was when I saw red. I hit her in the stomach, then kicked her knee. She retaliated, kicking me as well and slapping my face twice. I was so angered and frustrated that I snatched her flying hair, and pulled it - hard. I punched her face repeatedly, slapping her ever so often.

Then, I felt people pulling me off Bella while I destroyed her pretty face. To my surprise, it was Paul and Sam. It took the two boys in their wolf forms to restrain doubt my skills, I thought in my head. _When I'm mad, I'm like a ninja._

I struggled against the two wolves' unrelenting hold. I fought and clawed at them to get away, but they weren't giving in. Sure, they winced at some points, but they didn't actually do anything except hold me down. Jacob came infront of me and kissed my forehead multiple times, whichcalmed me, and I soon went limp.

I glanced down to see Bella sprawled on the floor, crying. Bruises were already forming on her pale skin. I grinned, not sorry at all,and looked up at Sam and Paul.

"Can you let me go?" I asked them sweetly.

Sam nodded slowly, and released his grip on me. I thudded to the ground and scolded Sam with a glare, before getting up. I raised my hand to Paul for a high-five, and got one.

"What the hell are we gonna do with the leached?" boomed a voice I did notrecognise.

I twisted around to see the new wolf. "Are you Quil?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm Samantha. Jacob's imprint," I added,answering his question while triumphing over Bella at the same time. I turned and looked at Paul, asking him,"When did you two come?"

Paul shrugged. "We heard a chick fight going on," he said, as if it was the simplest thing ever.

* * *

**Ok, Sorry it took so long! I had a bunch of things because it's the last week of school. Wooo! Italics is not working for me. :(**


End file.
